


faded with the bros

by mochiistars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Na Jaemin, Texting, chenle is enby :P, hyuck is aro, jisung and hyuck are in a queer-platonic relationship, jisung is aro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiistars/pseuds/mochiistars
Summary: someone save these kids from themselvesmayhaps an nct dream chat fic ? you'll have to read to find out
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. intros and hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back again, on this account this time. im probably mainly going to use my other account (eli_jacks) for one shots and works like that. so hi! welcome back :P  
> glad you could join us again :3

**leejenono has created a chat**

**leejenono has added nanajaems, zhonglele, renhuang, parksungie, marklee99, hyuck6600**

**leejenono has named the chat [welcome to my crib]**

**renhuang has named the chat [welcome to hell]**

**[welcome to hell] 7 online**

**leejenono**

welcome, thought i would make a chat so we can properly meet eachother

**zhonglele**

but i already know the majority of you guys?

**leejenono**

yeah, but youre all my friends / partners so i thought you should all meet, expand friend groups

**zhonglele**

betrayed by my own boyfriend? but okay, more friends :P

**nanajaems**

dramatic as always lele

**zhonglele**

so y'all are just ganging up on me now ?

hyuck, i do not know you, but be my new date mate :3

**hyuck6600**

as nice as the offer is, me and sung are partners so? tough luck ig

**zhonglele**

i respect that, am now a soggy single pringle

**renhuang**

nice first impression lele, very dramatic 10/10

**zhonglele**

thanks ge :P

**leejenono**

okay, well now that chenle is done with their.. thing

introductions (name, age, pronouns and school/college) pls

oh and a picture (if you are comfortable with it that is)

**marklee99**

im going to assume im the oldest so imma go first

**leejenono**

you would be correct

**marklee99**

yo, my name is mark, im a 99 liner and i go to neotech and im a 2nd year.

pronouns i mainly use he/him but im fine with anything tbh

this is me, sorry for the bad quality

**leejenono**

okay, thank you mark

ren is next~

**renhuang**

hi, my name is renjun/jun or ren

im an 00 liner, i go to neotech and im a first year

my pronouns are he/him :)

i actually exist

**leejenono**

thanks ren!

okay me!

you all already know me but i want to feel special so

my name is jeno, jen, nono

im an 00 liner and i also go to neotech, also a first year

my pronouns are he/him!

you know me but hi!

**nanajaems**

lovely, now i now everything about you

**leejenono**

you say that like we arent dating

**nanajaems**

why you gotta be so rudee to me dude

**leejenono**

dont 'dude' me, we're dating~~

**nanajaems**

haha, funny joke

**leejenono**

yes so funny when i kick you out of bed :)

anyways, hyuckie is next~

**nanajaems**

you wouldnt dare

**hyuck6600**

okay so ignoring that lovers duel

hi! my name is hyuck, hyuckie, haechan, channie. feel free to pick any :))

im also a 00 liner, im a first year at neotech!

my pronouns are he/they so ye

also i look like this, sexy ik

**zhonglele**

damn, your pronouns are sexc, i love it

**hyuck6600**

thanks! :3

**leejenono**

jaems, you are next~

**nanajaems**

hii, im jaemin, nana, jae or min

im probably the last 00 liner and im a first year at neotech!

my pronouns are he/him so thats that

yo, tis my face

**leejenono**

chenle~

**zhonglele**

wassup, my name is chenle, chen or lele/le

im an 01 liner! and im a senior at neohigh

my pronouns are they/them, and im enby so watch ur mouth or ill eat my hand :P

this is me, the hand will be consumed

**renhuang**

i would recommend, not, eating your hand

but you do you ig

**nanajaems**

chen, we don't eat our hands

those are for safe keeping, okay?

**zhonglele**

but theyre hands? i can get new ones

**leejenono**

chenle? i bet i can keep my hands for longer than you

**zhonglele**

no you can't, my hands are going to outlast yours

**leejenono**

no they wont~

also sungie next!

**parksungie**

i have been deaded so hey

my name is jisung, sung or ji

im an 02 liner and im a senior at neohigh!

my pronouns are he/they so thats cute

a pic, its kinda old so ehh

**marklee99**

oh nice dude

a babey :0

**parksungie**

i am an Adult, no babey

**hyuck6600**

he's my baby tho, so like

**leejenono**

okay, so nobody says confused peoples pls say your partner(s)!

**marklee99**

me and ren are dating!!

**nanajaems**

me, nono and lele are dating!

**hyuck6600**

me and sung are in a queer platonic relationship! we're both aro!

**leejenono**

nice!

im going to log off bc it's late and im tired

i'll see you all later!

**nanajaems**

that is my cue to disappear

we'll speak later, byeee :3

**marklee99**

okiee

me and ren are gonna log off for the night, don't stay up too long kids!

**parksungie**

damn, i finally have a dad

me and hyuckie are probably gonna go too!

bye lele!

**zhonglele**

bye sungiee! bye hyuckie!

now watch

**marklee99 changed to oldman**

**renhuang changed to remyrat**

**nanajaems changed to heartthrob**

**leejenono changed to muscleman**

**hyuck6600 changed to sunshine**

**parksungie changed to babeytime**

**zhonglele changed to angelchen**

**zhonglele changed to minidemon**

**minidemon**

RUDE

**muscleman**

deserved

now go to sleep!

**minidemon**

fine, see you!

**muscleman**

yep! now sleepy time :P

**[welcome to hell] 0 online**


	2. they revolt, many times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you saw a change in tags, no you didn't. sorry for the late replies !! i will try and be better at responding  
> in fun news: i confused myself and nearly sent this in as an assignment for college so feel free to laugh at my dumbass  
> also !! kick back is such a vibe :P please [stream it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5h3sIRrQHJE)  
> taeyongs new song also !! it is so good, pls [stream this](https://soundcloud.com/eh_ovo_taeyong/dark-clouds) to earn our man some money !!

**[welcome to hell] 4 online**

**remyrat**

what is this ?

why am i remy ? i can't cook in the first place

**oldman**

yes you can, shut

also you think yours is bad ?

**babeytime**

chen, i hope youre ready to duel

i am not a baby

**minidemon**

okay first of all

my names are accurate fuck you

secondly, ji i would but apparently thats 'irresponsible' and 'can cause accidents'

**babeytime**

well then just dont tell anyone

**remyrat**

ji don't encourage them

also youre the youngest so youre automatically the baby of us now

i dont make the rules sorry

**minidemon**

he's right

but if you meet me later we can still duel <3

**babeytime**

nice !

i will send you the details :)

**remyrat**

please stop

we are not duelling today

**oldman**

i agree with ren there

no duelling today

**remyrat**

thank you hyung

**oldman**

duel tomorrow so i can come and watch

**remyrat**

no!! that isnt what youre supposed to say

someone please get hyuck or jaem here

**minidemon**

dont be a party pisser

**remyrat**

a fuckin what now ?

chen that isnt the saying

At All

**minidemon**

yes it is, i made it up

now let us duel and dont be a party pisser

**oldman**

kid what ?

please kindly never use that Again

**babeytime**

no! theyre right and they should say it

dont be party pissers

**remyrat**

wtf

these kids grow up so quickly

sung i have never met you but i hope you fall in a ditch

le you can join him in that ditch

**oldman**

i don't know either of you but

please go sit in a ditch and repent

**minidemon**

wow

betrayed by my own parents

feeling the love

**babeytime**

our parents ? telling us to die

waow

**remyrat**

we never told you to die

just to fall into a ditch

**oldman**

parents ? so weve just got two kids now

**remyrat**

oh nice

go take out the bins!

go do your hw!

being a parent is fun

**minidemon**

haha, you wish

hw deserves no rights so i will simply, not do it

**babeytime**

jokes on you, i already did my hw

do it friday, whole weekend is free

**minidemon**

damn, someone with braincells in here

i do mine, whenever i want

**oldman**

well done sung!

and good luck with yours chen

**remyrat**

^^

**babeytime**

thank

**oldman**

welc

**7 online**

**muscleman**

chen you are not duelling ji

also! you will get hurt if you duel, thats a Fact

also ren, mark

please do not threaten the child + chen, i would rather they both stay alive and healthy

**babeytime**

why am i a child and not them ? we're the same age

**muscleman**

becuase

i feel weird referring to my partner as a child

chen is just

chen

**minidemon**

woowww

feeling the love (x2)

**oldman**

we didnt threaten them :0

we simply gave them life advice

**remyrat**

exactly

**sunshine**

well then refrain from doing That again

i would prefer ji stay safe

**minidemon**

do i not exist ?

**sunshine**

i have never met you, you could be tall so yeah

**heartthrob**

lmao

chen ? tall ?

chen is a literal baby

**minidemon**

hyung!! i am not short

**heartthrob**

you are!

hyuckie theyre like

shorter than renjun

**sunshine**

:000

omg

a babey !!

i didnt think that was humanly possible

**remyrat**

okay then fuck you

**sunshine**

:***

you know i love you ren

**remyrat**

..............

i love you too hyuckie

**babeytime**

wait

how tall is ren hyung ?

**oldman**

hes like 174

**babeytime**

oh damnn

i cannot wait to meet you two

midgets

**remyrat**

okay im going to kill this kid

**muscleman**

uhh maybe pass on that one

**oldman**

why should he??

**sunshine**

well ji is uhh

tall

**remyrat**

they cannot be that tall

hes like 12

**babeytime**

im actually 13 so shut the fuck up

**muscleman**

ren, ji is taller than all of us

**heartthrob**

wait evenakdjas,njaksdjsklnd

**oldman**

uhhh, what??

**muscleman**

one min

let me go check it out

**sunshine**

moving on

last time we measured them ji was like 182?

and that was like start of the year

**remyrat**

how tf ?????????

what did you eat???

**babeytime**

i simply grew, i used to be the shortest

but now am tall

**oldman**

wow, the kids are getting tall these days

**muscleman**

chen can't relate

**sunshine**

you really just killed them like that huh

**muscleman**

lmao, ngl its cute

theyre so tiny i could just keep them in my pocket

**remyrat**

quick someone stop him

what happened to min ??

**heartthrob**

i have been summoned

i was Attacked by a certain midget

**babeytime**

ohhh, thats where they went

have fun!!

**minidemon**

yes, he deserved it anyways

down with the tall people

**remyrat**

yes!! if we team up we can defeat the evil !!

**oldman**

aww look, the short people think they can defeat us

cute

**muscleman**

careful

they might pull out the step ladder

**minidemon**

ge, you remember the plan ?

**remyrat**

which one?

**minidemon**

uhh, 12?

its either that or 8?

**heartthrob**

wait what?

what is this??

**remyrat**

8!!

you know where right?

**minidemon**

yeah i do, give it two

**sunshine**

what is happening?

and why do i feel scared?

**oldman**

jun just left ??

**babeytime**

wait so you two were together the whole time?

**oldman**

yeah? we live together

**babeytime**

ohhh, okiee!!

**muscleman**

chen just left ?

huhhh

**sunshine**

me and ji are watching this go down

good luck you lot

**heartthrob**

theyre probably together

judging from their messages before

**oldman**

if anyone gets any updates pls text here

**muscleman**

^^

**babeytime**

okay but off track,

does anyone else here live together?

**heartthrob**

uh, me and jen live together

**sunshine**

so

mark and ren are dating and live together

jaemjen are dating and live together

and me and sung live together and are partners

what about chen? where do they live?

**muscleman**

chen lives with their brother on campus with us

we don't know how they did it but yeah

**oldman**

wait chen has a brother? do we know him?

**muscleman**

maybe

his name is yukhei, but he goes by lucas

**oldman**

yooo!!

i do geog with him, i never realised he had a sibling

**muscleman**

oh cool!!

he seems like a cool dude

**heartthrob**

he's quite loud but other than that

hes vv caring and nice

he would also do anything to protect chen so i like him

**sunshine**

ahhh thats nice

i wanna meet him now :/

**remyrat**

oh hey guys

fun conversation youre having

**oldman**

ren ???

where are you two????

**minidemon**

were just chilling

we have a small present :)

**babeytime**

is it only me who feels scared from that smiley

**sunshine**

dont worry, i think we all do

**remyrat**

its not that bad

but like, yeah :)

**muscleman**

what did you do?

**remyrat**

its not what weve done

its what were about to do

**minidemon**

can i do it?

**remyrat**

yeah sure

go ahead

**minidemon has added leetyongie**

**leetyongie**

hey guys :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, hi hi  
> i will try and make these weekly updates but tis exam season so im sorry if theyre late :/  
> thank you all for liking the first chapter !! hopefully you liked this one aswell !!  
> tis uhh, kinda long but i didn't really know where to break it without it being at a weird point so hey :)  
> i listened to [this playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puy71DQ9-eA) whilst writing this, i love all of their playlists because theyre always so chill

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> if you liked it and would like to see more please leave kudos, it makes me feel proud :PP  
> i hope to see you back here, make sure to leave comments :-3


End file.
